1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, and more specifically, to a display module utilizing a light guide plate to be complementarily connected to an outer frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional display module becomes lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller in recent years, the display module usually utilizes a design that an outer frame is directly combined with panel components (e.g. a glass protection cover and a liquid crystal panel) and backlight components (e.g. a diffuser film and a light emitting unit) to replace the prior art design that the panel components and the backlight components need to be fixed to each other by an additional iron frame first and then be assembled with the outer frame, so as to reduce space occupied by the panel components and the backlight components in the display module. This design usually utilizes an upper ear portion connected to a light exit surface of the light guide plate and protruding outwardly from a side of the light guide plate, to be stacked on the outer frame after the panel components and the backlight components are assembled with the outer frame sequentially. Accordingly, the assembly process of the display module is completed.
However, this design may cause a hot-spot or hot-line problem due to light emitting out of the upper ear portion of the light guide plate, so as to influence display quality of the display module. Furthermore, since the outer frame needs to be driven open or the light guide plate needs to be bent first so that the upper ear portion can enter the outer frame and then be stacked on the outer frame, this design may make the assembly process of the display module time-consuming and strenuous. In addition, this design may also cause the backlight components and the panel components disposed above the light guide plate to move upwardly relative to the light guide plate when the upper ear portion is stacked on the outer frame, so as to increase the overall thickness of the display module.